


Sam's Home Invasion

by AxelGrey1



Category: Original Work
Genre: General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: After being friends with Sam on Deviantart Alex decides to enact their joint fantasy in real life.





	Sam's Home Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> [hogtiedandballgagged](https://www.deviantart.com/hogtiedandballgagged) and I decided on doing a Collab and this is pt1 Let us know if you want the next part 

  


Alex looked in on Sam who seemed to be taking pictures for him just as he asked, perfect distraction to ensure a solid trap. Those perfect size 11 feet facing camera. He’d been planning to play out a fun little home invasion fantasy on Sam for a while now and he finally got his chance. He had watched and waited til he knew Sam would be alone for the weekend, unsupervised and an easy target.  
Alex had made it inside Sam’s house and tossed a ball into another room to sound as to distract Sam.  
  


When Sam looked to the other room, inquisitive about the sound Alex came up behind him and placed the chloroformed cloth over Sam’s mouth, watching those cute feet kicking as he fought unconsciousness. Alex held firm though, waiting until a few moments after the boy had gone limp in his grasp. With a smile he ran his hand down Sam’s exposed body, feeling at his clothed legs and then sat down on the couch, lifting Sam’s feet before sitting under them. He settled them in his lap before lifting one and licking a stripe from heel to toe. He then hungrily sucked at each toe, nibbling at them a moment. He realized he’d better get to work before getting too lost in Sam’s body. With a heave he lifted the boy up and settled him on the ground to get him all ready to become his new sex toy.  
  


Seeing Sam laid out unconscious on the ground gave him some ideas he’d have to save for later at the very least before getting to work. He quickly knelt down and undid the boy’s pants, balling them up and tossing them to the side. He then shut all the windows and any shutters or curtains to ensure he wouldn’t be seen or found out.  
  
  
With sam completely naked and knocked out on the ground Alex started working on the next step of his plan. He knew that Sam was a bondage slut being that his pictures on his deviantart, hogtiedandballgagged, was just about that so there had to be some fun things around here to really get the ball rolling. Alex ound some rope, that famous yellow and pink ballgag, and a collar. On the way out something caught his eye. A cock toy that looked to be a vibrating cocking. Perfect. He walked into the room where Sam was still quite knocked out and smiled at his conquest before realizing he really needed to get going on tying him up. With a quick slip Alex put the cock ring on him.  
He rolled Sam onto his stomach and got to work. The Ball gag was first to be tied on followed by the Collar, easier to to that while he’s blacked out. Then Alex tied the boy’s wrists together followed by his ankles, tying them together finally to get him in that very pretty hogtied position. This was all done as fast as he could and resulted in Sam waking up with a start a moment later.  
  
  
When he’d woken up Alex ruffled his hair before stroking down his back to spank at his ass, making Sam wince. The muffled struggling noises coming from the gagged mouth made Alex smirk as he knelt behind him, placing himself at the boy’s feet. “All this time and I never really imagined your feet would be this pretty in person Sammy.” He hummed, kissing each sole before biting gently onto the meaty outer edges of Sam’s size 11’s.  Then with a happy hum Alex got into it, licking and kissing down those arches to his heels where he wrapped his mouth around them and nibbled at the meaty bit, just enough to feel the tension in them give way like a massage would. Then he worked his way back up to the toes where he sucked each individual toe of the ten before slithering his tongue between each one. Following that he glanced at Sam’s hole, sucking one of his fingers before teasing at it. When he sucked in both of the boy’s big toes into his mouth at once he pushed his finger deep into the tight hot hole.  
  
  
As he did he heard the moans and saw the wiggles of Sam’s body at the intrusion. He then took the moment to nibble at the sides of Sam’s feet again as he started pushing and pulling his finger in and out. Hearing Sam’s moans was a sure sign that he was getting the kind of pleasure he’d hoped. He did look confused still but that was fine. He’d see in a moment when Alex turned him onto his side.  
  
  
Speaking of, he pulled his finger out and shoved Sam onto his side. He stroked down the front of his tight body down to his cock which Alex stroked, feeling the vibrations the cocking and locking eyes with Sam. “I told you I’d get my hands on you, princess.” Alex chuckled, slipping the head of Sam’s cock into his mouth. He sucked him off till he was hard but pulled off with a grin. Then he started worshipping all across Sam’s chest, nibbling at his nipples, licking down to the ‘v’ leading into his cock before kissing down Sam’s thighs. He then pushed him onto his back and pulled out his own cock, lubing it up before beginning to fuck Sam’s hole. After some time he worshipped those perfect feet as he fucked him, several minutes later as he moaned and looked Sam dead in the eyes as he came into him. “Fuck...” He breathed heavily. spanking Sam’s ass hard as he pulled out, nibbling all the way up Sam’s feet before a quick nibble to a big toe.  
After all that playing and worshipping two things had become very prominent in Alex’s mind. One, Sam tasted so delicious. Two, he had really worked up an appetite. So with a nice heave Alex lifted him onto his shoulder and walked into the kitchen where he removed the ballgag for only enough time to shove a juicy apple into Sam’s mouth.  
  
  
A few beeps and the oven was preheating. “Where do you keep the seasonings?” Alex asked, smirking devilishly at him  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml793167641']=[] 


End file.
